


Fate

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Famous Derek Hale, Fate, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sterek Valentine Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: It was the fifth time Stiles had seen him. He seemed to be everywhere Stiles was. If that wasn’t fate, he didn’t know what was.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week Events 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152644
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

It was the fifth time Stiles had seen him. He seemed to be everywhere Stiles was. If that wasn’t fate, he didn’t know what was.

Stiles just hoped he wasn’t taken because the guy was smoking hot. Hot or not, though, it was a bit weird that everywhere this dude went Stiles noticed that he was surrounded or followed by other people.

This time he’d turned up at the coffee shop Stiles worked at, once again with a multitude of hangers-on.

“Hi, I’d like the best coffee you have to go, please,” Stiles heard a voice say. It wasn’t until he looked up that he realized it was Hot Guy again!

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Stiles asked, totally distracted as he looked directly at the handsome man in front of him.

“I would like to take a cup of your best coffee for the road,” the man replied softly as Stiles tried to ignore the looks and laughter coming from the people gathered behind the man.

“I'll need a name to call out when it’s ready. What should I put?” Stiles asked, still attempting to avoid the crowd that stood in line behind Hot Guy.

“Derek Hale,” the man told him with a smile.

“All right, you can wait over there,” Stiles said, pointing to the waiting area. “I’ll call you when your drink is ready.”

“I’m not in a hurry, but I think my friends over here might need something too,” Derek said, still smiling.

“They can order for themselves, if they know how to use their mouths, which I’m pretty sure they do,” Stiles replied with a grin.

“What’s your name?” Derek asked.

“It says it on my name tag,” Stiles responded, gesturing at the badge he wore.

“It says Stilinski and I know that’s family name, so what’s your first name?” Derek asked.

“It’s Stiles,” Stiles said, trying to work as slowly as possible on making the man’s - making Derek’s - coffee, afraid that the moment he gave it to him he would be gone. He was so focused on the task that it took him a minute to catch up with what Derek had said. “Wait, how did you know about my family name?”

“I know the sheriff; he’s a very good friend of my mom's,” Derek replied, tapping his fingers on the counter.

“Oh. Right,” Stiles mumbled. “And what about them? Who are they?” he asked, motioning with his head at the crowd that surrounded Derek.

“Fans,” Derek shrugged. “Don’t you follow me on social media?”

“Uh, um, no…” Stiles floundered before recovering. “But maybe I should. Although a hot guy like you, you must be taken,” he flirted, fishing for information as he tried to avoid the man’s eyes and finish making the coffee.

“I’m not, but if you know a private place and are open to the suggestion, I’d like to have a coffee with you,” Derek said, effectively asking him out.

“I know a place, but, man, you need to get yourself some bodyguards to keep all these people away from you,” Stiles said, blushing.

“Stilinski, stop harassing the infamous Derek Hale and get back to work!” Jackson yelled at him.

“Sorry about that, but I guess I really should be getting back to work. Here’s your coffee.” Stiles handed him the takeaway coffee cup, after having made sure to write his phone number on it.

Derek eyed the phone number and winked at him.

Maybe it was fate or chance that got them together, but they were finally at the right place, at the right time, together.

The End!


End file.
